Möbius
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Sudah setahun sejak kebakaran itu, setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah Eiji selalu menuju tempat biasa dan Ash muak karenanya. AU. /SU/


A **BANANA FISH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Friendship / Hurt kampret  
**Pairing :** Ash-Eiji  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia aja  
**Disclaimer :** Yoshida Akimi  
**Warning** : AU. (maybe) OOC. Picisan syalalala.

**Summary**: Sudah setahun sejak kebakaran itu, setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah Eiji selalu menuju tempat yang sama dan Ash muak karenanya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**Möbius  
**by St. Chimaira

* * *

.

.

.

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah merupakan hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah didengar seorang pelajar dalam hari-hari kehidupan mereka menuntut ilmu.

Tentu saja hal itu juga berlaku untuk Ash Lynx.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Dia menanggapi sapaan penghuni kelasnya yang memang ditujukan secara acak kepada setiap sosok yang bergegas meninggalkan bangku masing-masing untuk pulang secara berkelompok.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Ash datar sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya, bersiap untuk pergi.

Bukan tipikal seorang kebangsaan asing untuk langsung akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya—walaupun saat ini merupakan tahun keduanya menempati bangku menengah atas. Ya, Ash memang terlalu keras kepala sehingga sulit untuk didekati.

Kecuali dengan seseorang bernama Okumura Eiji.

Dengan tangan menggenggam tas sekolah, dia bangkit lalu meninggalkan kelas, menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat berarti baginya; ruang klub atletik.

Eiji dan Ash—dua sahabat itu tergabung dalam ekstrakulikuler sekolah yang sama dan juga merupakan tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Keduanya mengikuti lompat galah, salah satu cabang olahraga yang tersedia sebagai anak cabang klub atletik. Namun tepat setahun lalu ruang klub mereka terbakar dan ekstrakulikuler yang sehubungan dengan atletik terpaksa ditutup dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

Ada rasa iba karena Ash menyaksikan sendiri, betapa Eiji setiap hari sepulang sekolah rajin datang ke ruang klub untuk berdiri di sana—termenung melihat sisa-sisa ruang klub. Walau tahu kursinya sudah hangus sebagian. Walau tahu mejanya sudah hampir tak bersisa. Tapi Eiji selalu ada di sana seusai bel sekolah selesai berbunyi untuk sekedar duduk atau menangis.

Ash tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Eiji kau tidak pulang?"

Seperti dugaan Ash, Eiji masih berkutat dalam ruang klub atletik yang setengah terbakar. Matanya menerawang menghadap dinding yang kini mengoleksi banyak retakan, seakan hendak roboh.

"Ash…"

Hanya itu kalimat Eiji sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya secara sepihak.

* * *

Walau bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Ash masih ingin berkutat lebih lama di bangku. Buku-buku di atas mejanya dibereskan perlahan untuk mengulur waktu.

"Sampai jumpa!" nadanya lebih tinggi agar teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai berhamburan ke luar kelas mendengar. Dan seperti biasa, jawaban yang sama dari mereka-mereka yang masih tinggal ikut bergema di ruangan.

Setelah inipun Ash akan pergi ke ruang klub atletik seperti rutinitasnya karena dia yakin Eiji pasti juga sudah berada di sana.

Setelah kebakaran itu hubungan mereka menjadi sangat renggang. Hampir setiap Ash memanggil, sahabatnya tidak pernah menjawab kecuali hanya memanggil namanya. Pemilik surai emas itu juga ragu apa statusnya kini bisa disebut sahabat mengingat mereka sudah cukup lama berjalan sendiri-sendiri tanpa dibumbui canda tawa seperti sebelumnya.

"Eiji…" tidak diucapkan untuk membuat sang pemilik nama mendengar, Ash hanya memandang sosok sahabatnya berdiri di tengah ruangan dari kejauhan.

Tetap saja tidak ada respon nyata. Bahkan bunyi derit pintu yang ditimbulkan dari hembusan angin kuat pun tidak mampu membuatnya teralih.

Remaja bermata biru itu paham kalau lompat galah merupakan segalanya bagi Eiji. Semenjak diterima di dalam tim, sahabatnya selalu berusaha keras demi meraih penghargaan dalam berbagai kompetisi antar sekolah. Juga sudah mencapai sebuah kesempatan mengikuti olimpiade yang sangat jarang didapat—sebuah kans luar biasa demi meraih cita-citanya.

Hingga kebakaran itu merenggut segalanya.

—membuat klub atletik sekolah mereka terpaksa ditutup sementara dan Eiji harus kehilangan tidak hanya harapan dan masa depannya, tapi semuanya yang seakan menjadi nyawa dalam hidupnya.

"Aku duluan, Eiji…"

Lagi-lagi kalimat untuk diri sendiri.

Tidak setiap hari Ash tahan dengan Eiji yang terus menerus mengabaikan dirinya hanya untuk terdiam di tengah ruangan sambil menangis.

* * *

Baru saja Ash hendak meninggalkan bangku, seorang gadis mendekatinya. Dia menunduk seakan menahan salah satu emosi getir. Buku jarinya mengapit sekuntum Serenity putih yang sudah mekar sempurna, kontras dengan warna pipinya yang sekarang kemerahan.

Gadis itu meletakkan flora tersebut di atas meja Ash lalu pergi begitu saja ke luar kelas setelahnya—meninggalkan Ash yang terpaksa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pintu yang sudah tertutup.

Bukan hanya sekali dia menerima bunga dari teman-temannya yang bahkan bukan sekelas. Ash berpikir mungkin kebiasaan para murid sekolahnya memberi bunga pada orang-orang terkasih sudah menjadi _trademark _tersendiri. Kuntum kecil itu tidak hanya menyiratkan cinta, namun kasih sayang—dan Ash lebih menyukainya daripada sebuah coklat atau sehelai surat cinta yang bodoh.

Mungkin ada baiknya kalau dia juga memberikan sekuntum bunga pada Eiji supaya sahabatnya tau bahwa dia sudah menjadi seseorang yang berharga.

Dengan langkah gontai, tungkainya melangkah berlawanan arah menuju tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi setelah pulang sekolah.

Ash tahu pihak sekolah berusaha kembali membangun ruang klub untuk anggota atletik di wilayah sekolah yang berbeda, walau entah kapan kegiatan klub akan diaktifkan kembali.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ke tempat Eiji sudah berdiri di sana, mematung menatap puing-puing sisa kebakaran. Remaja berdarah campuran itu selalu dibuat takjub akan aksi Eiji yang tanpa bosan tidak pernah absen untuk datang ke tempat yang sama sepulang sekolah. Hitungan bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi seorang Individu menjalani komitmen secara kontinyu dan Ash terkesima karenanya.

"Eiji…"

Masih ada upaya dari yang berhelai pirang untuk menyapa sahabatnya. Sejenak tidak ada jawaban, tapi ketika Eiji berbalik dan iris gelap itu melihat ke arahnya, Ash seketika salah tingkah.

"—dengar, kau harus berhenti. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini."

"Maaf…"

Hanya itu ucapan Eiji yang sekarang sudah berjalan melewati Ash, meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam ruang klub atletik yang dingin.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Ash sudah bertekad untuk memaksa Eiji berbicara padanya apapun resikonya. Bergegas dia memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas sebelum meninggalkan kelas beserta mejanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan bunga bernuansa putih.

Hari ini tepat setahun semenjak kebakaran di ruang klub atletik terjadi, dan Ash sudah merasa cukup atas sikap Eiji selama ini yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena terikat masa lalu.

Ada masa depan yang masih menunggunya untuk diraih, ada teman-teman lain yang senantiasa ikhlas membantunya, bahkan masih ada orang tua yang lengkap untuk mendukung. Ash muak melihat Eiji memposisikan dirinya seolah tidak memiliki kesempatan lain untuk bangkit serta menikmati semua itu.

"EIJI!" pekik Ash brutal saat memasuki pintu ruangan. Kali ini yang dilihatnya di sana tidak hanya sosok Eiji yang hanya berdiri di ruangan, namun luap api yang sudah cukup besar dan membahayakan. Merah panas itu semakin cepat merambat dengan menjilat perabotan sekitarnya.

"EIJI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? JANGAN DIAM SAJA, AYO CEPAT KELUAR!"

Bagaimanapun Ash memaksa, tapi sahabatnya tetap bergeming. Di tangan kanannya mengapit korek api serta pemantik yang sepertinya menjadi asal mula kobaran api yang sekarang semakin membesar.

Merasa sia-sia memanggil nama sahabatnya yang selalu diabaikan, Ash mulai berteriak sambil berlari di daerah lorong—meminta pertolongan agar siapapun menyelamatkan Eiji yang masih terjebak di dalam ruang klub.

Asap dari tempat perkara langsung menyita perhatian. Untunglah masih banyak murid yang belum pulang sehingga mereka bergegas membantu memadamkan api yang belum sempat menyebar dengan alat pemadam kebakaran yang tersedia.

Ash terduduk lemas saat api berhasil dipadamkan, dan dia lebih lega ketika melihat Eiji selamat walau harus dibawa dengan tandu karena kekurangan oksigen.

* * *

Semenjak itu ruang klub atletik ditutup sepenuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa memasukinya bahkan Eiji sekalipun, walau Ash sempat memergokinya beberapa kali diam-diam nekat membobol kuncinya demi mengulang ritual yang sudah dilakukannya selama lebih dari setahun terakhir.

Ash harus berdecak kagum akan kegigihan sahabatnya, tapi dia tetap kecewa karena tidak berhasil mengubah keadaan. Suaranya bahkan tidak berhasil menyentuh hati dari sosok yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ash…"

"Aku di sini, Eiji." Ash beringsut memandang sosok berambut gelap yang berdiri di tengah ruangan—yang kali ini hanya menyisakan puing-puing, "Aku selalu menjawab saat kau memanggilku, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab saat aku memanggilmu?"

Tangannya mengepal berang melihat Eiji yang tidak menggubrisnya entah sudah keberapa kalinya semenjak kebakaran itu.

"Tidak masalah jika kau mengabaikanku, tapi bisakah kau tidak selalu terikat masa lalu?"

Mulut Ash bergetar, ujung lidahnya mencoba mengutarakan sekali lagi hal yang selama ini selalu ingin diucapkannya.

"—bisakah… kau melepas kepergianku?"

Air mata Eiji meleleh di sana seakan mendengar.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Ash." ucap Eiji getir, "Kenapa kau harus mati saat kebakaran itu?"

Ash tidak bisa menjawab, tidak juga berusaha tergerak saat Eiji pergi melewatinya sekali lagi—menembus tubuhnya.

Kali ini ash yang menitikkan air mata.

Bunga-bunga yang selama ini diterima di atas mejanya merupakan lambang belasungkawa yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya, bukan lambang kasih maupun perhatian. Sahut-sahut sapa yang dilakukan setiap pulang sekolah itu bukan ditujukan padanya, tapi untuk setiap murid bernyawa yang masih tinggal di dalam kelas.

Tidak heran mengapa selama ini dia selalu merasa teman-temannya tidak memperhatikannya. Karena memang tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa melihat keberadaannya, sosoknya saat ini hanyalah delusi tak kasat mata; Hantu, bahasa populer menyebutnya.

Bahkan Eiji sudah tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi betapapun kerasnya dia berteriak.

Ash Lynx meneteskan air matanya sekali lagi.

* * *

.

.

_"Kau bilang kita akan ikut olimpiade bersama."_

_"Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi?"_

_"Pembohong!"_

.

.

* * *

"Sampai jumpa!"

Saat bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, murid-murid di kelas berhamburan cepat, lenyap di arah gerbang.

Tapi tidak dengan Ash, karena dia masih mencoba memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang selalu dikunjunginya setelah kegiatan sekolah usai.

Kakinya cekatan menuju ruang klub atletik lama, tempat di mana jasadnya sudah hangus tanpa bekas lebih dari setahun yang lalu.

—juga menemui sahabatnya yang entah sampai kapan akan setia hadir di sana untuknya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: **

Lagi-lagi fic datar selewat karena sedang bosan, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya juga membosankan :(  
Adakah yang masih ingat Banana Fish? Karya luar biasa yang dibaca berapa kalipun tetep tearjerking karena ngga tahan sama endingnya? #ngaku

Gosipnya bakal dijadiin anime, tapi kayaknya itu memang HOAX ya? #sedih

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
